Hordes of Chaos
The Hordes of Chaos (often shortened simply to "Chaos") are a major antagonistic force in Warhammer Fantasy and serve a similiar purpose to the Chaos Space Marines in being the eternal enemies of all humanity stands for, being an army of chaos-obsessed madmen, barbarians, sorcerers and demons of many different forms. Just like the Chaos Space Marines, the Hordes of Chaos are loyal to the gods of chaos known as Nurgle, Khorne, Slaaneesh and Tzeentch but may also worship lesser Demon Princes or alternatively be loyal to Chaos Undivided. history The Chaos Warriors, also known as the Hordes of Chaos, the Followers of Chaos, the Northern Barbarians or simply just Northmen, are the names given to a race of savage, warlike tribes of human barbarians that occupy the harsh and unforgiving lands of the North. To all those that faced them, the northern barbarians are considered by all to be the enemies of all the civilized humanoids, whose unwavering worship to an uncaring and sadistic pantheon of ancient and evil daemons of chaos has given them a single driving motive to usher in the inevitable downfall of all mortal-kind into their hellish enslavement. Military Chaos Infantry *Chaos Marauder - Tribal warriors hailing from the harsh lands of the North, fighting on behalf of the Gods and their Tribe. They fight alongside the Chaos Warriors, eager to earn the attention of the Dark Gods and join their esteemed ranks. These warriors are barbaric to the extreme, wearing almost nothing but fur garments, crude war-axes and wrought metal shields. Nevertheless, these Marauder's are feared rightfully so for their unnatural savagry and brutality in combat. *Chaos Warrior - Considered by many to be the true Warriors of Chaos. Clad in thick Chaos Plate Armor, these Warriors have done a great many deeds to be blessed with wearing such a sacred armor in battle. Standing taller and broader then any southern warrior, these hulking behemoths form the core elite of all Chaos armies. *Chaos Chosen - They are those amongst the ranks of the Chaos Warriors who bear the favor of the Dark Gods more so than their fellows. Known amongst their kind as Chosen, they possess supernatural abilities to aid them in their constant war against those that would dare to stand in their way. *Forsaken - Warriors who have since lost the favor of the Gods and yet still possess the horrific mutations or "gifts" they received from them. Driven to insanity by the pain and torment of these gifts, these warriors were considerably too powerful to devolve into mere Chaos Spawn, and yet too weak to bear the brunt of their mutations and find their minds breaking under the weight. Lacking their former personality, they are now driven only by an unnatural hunger and madness. *Chaos Ogres - They are insane Ogres that have willingly given themselves up to the Forces of Chaos and was rewarded with the horrific gifts of mutation. Used extensively as powerful shock troops, these heavily-armed Chaos Ogres would cleave a hefty toll of those warriors foolish enough to stand in their way. Chaos Cavalry *Marauder Horsemen - Tribal warriors that have a strong affiliation with horseback, such as the tribal warriors of the Kurgan and Hung. Riding on fast steeds, these warriors range ahead of the main columns, galloping around the enemy battle line and cutting off any chance of escape. Expert hunters and trackers, Marauder Horsemen are as swift as the wind and merciless as an ice storm. *Chaos Knights - Towering brutes clad in the thickest plate armor, and whose reputation is known throughout as the world's most feared horsemen. Riding ontop daemonic steeds that were gifted by the Gods, even the frightful reputation of the Chaos Knights is a weapon in its own right, crippling those who would stand against them with a single thunderous charge. *Chaos Chariots - More than just machines of war; they are symbols of status and power. They are drawn by a pair of huge destriers swollen to unnatural size by the corrupting energies of Chaos. They are bound by chains and iron rigging to a broad timber frame chariot, which sits atop massive metal wheels. From it seat lies a favored Chaos Warrior equipped with flails or powerful polearm weaponry. *Skullcrushers - Bloodthirsty berserkers that have earned the greatest favor within the Blood God's service, and whose deeds have since earned them the honor of riding Khorne's Juggernauts into battle. Ontop of such a monstrous metal-clad daemon-beast, Skullcrushers are an unstoppable force to behold. *Hellstriders - Devotees of torment who hunt from the back of impossibly swift daemonic steeds. They fight to inflict pain and despair, landing mortal blows upon their victims where they are most likely to prolong the agonising moment of death. Only the most favored Slaaneshi Worshippers are given the honor of riding such beast into combat. *Gorebeast Chariot - Even a heavier and sturdier version of the common Chaos Chariots. No normal beast would have the strength to pull such a massive instrument of war, and they are therefore pulled into battle by a Gorebeast – a muscular creature renowned for its violent temperament. Chaos War-Beast *Chaos Trolls - Chaos Trolls are those few trolls that have been mutated by the influence of Chaos far more greatly then their other brethrens. They sport all manner of mutations, making them even more hideous than their common cousins, and the power of the Winds of Magic stokes their natural aggression and strength, turning them from mere monsters into some of the most terrible beasts within the armies of the Dark Gods. *Chimera - This three-headed creature is one of the most fearsome of all the children of Chaos, a beast whose progenitors were so warped that it is now impossible to say what manner of creatures they once might have been. Regardless of their exact form, all Chimerae share a savage and unpredictable nature that makes them easily the worst of all chance encounters. *Manticores - These are huge, leonine beasts that soar on leathery wings. They are amongst the most powerful of all the predators that live in the north’s mountain ranges. The mutating power of Chaos ensures that no two Manticores are truly alike. Some have manes of writhing serpents, others pelts of iron scales, and many sprout spiked tails with a poison strong enough to boil a man’s blood in his veins. *Chaos Spawn - A term to describe a whole spectrum of mutated creatures warped into being by the corrupting influence of Magic and Chaos corruption. Once the first mutation takes hold, the creature that was once now faces the inevitable dissolution of his mind and will, becoming something less than yet more than mortal. *Slaughterbrute - Thehe epitome of violence and bloodshed kept tamed through means of ritual daggers and powerful magic. It possesses four front arms of differing sizes, a muscular body, a triplex tongue, and a massive head that contains a cluster of eyes and multiple rows of teeth. It possesses skin that is chitinous, creased and spiked, and the creature stands on hoofed feet. *Mutalith Vortex Beast - An utter abomination of nature. It is a terrifying fusion of monster and magic, a creature mutated beyond all reason by the power of Tzeentch. The Mutalith Vortex Beast differs in a striking manner: a vortex of raw Chaos echoing the shape of the 8-pointed star looms up from its back. Nine huge tentacles extend out of its mouth, each of which is dripping with ichor. Finally, it possesses two tails that end in mouths, tongues and claws. The creature has no head, but instead has a gaping maw that can consume almost anything. *Chaos Giants - Twisted and monstrous humanoids that have divulge from the rest of the Giant race and became warped into a creature that possess a greater prodigious appetite for violence. They are single-minded engines of destruction, as dedicated to murder and mayhem as Champions of Chaos themselves. *Chaos Warhounds - Large and horrific creatures that were mutated by the powers of Chaos and now stalk the dark lands of the Old World in search of prey. They often stalk around encampments searching for scraps and lone creatures to attack. *Dragon Ogres - Amongst the most ancient of the world’s living creatures. Their incredible longevity, as with almost all things supernatural, is the work of the Chaos Gods. *Dragon Ogres Shaggoths - Living legends of carnage and devastation. As a Dragon Ogre ages, it becomes ever larger, growing stronger and more powerful. As long as it can find lightning to refresh its body and revitalize its mind, there is no limit to the size one can reach. Chaos Warmachines *Chaos Warshrine - Can vary wildly in design. Some are mere wagons, piled high with skulls, weapons and other offerings pleasing to their god. Others are vast altars mounted atop iron platforms and borne aloft by mutant beasts that roam the Chaos Wastes, creatures whose misshapen, over-muscled bodies are evidence of the Dark Gods’ favour. Chaos Artillery *Hellcannon - A massive construct of metal that growls and shakes with daemonic sentience. In battle, these arcane engines heave crackling blasts of raw energy that soar through the air into their targets, liquefying anything they touch and sending the survivors insane with fear. Chaos Lords *Chaos Lord - A Chaos Lord’s indomitable will is forged in the fires of war, his skills are tempered and honed in the crucible of battle, and his blade is eternally quenched in blood. *Chaos Sorcerer Lord - The very pinnacle of magical might. These mighty sorcerors have learned all the many secrets that Chaos has to offer, and in exchanged for his own soul and humanity, he has become a living conduit of dark magic. *Daemon Princes - Should a Champion of Chaos survive the endless battles and the ravaging mutations granted by their fickle masters whilst still finding favour in their eyes, he may attain the ultimate reward. The patron of the champion will elevate him to his side as a Daemon Prince, a being of godlike power, forever bound to darkness and destruction. Chaos Heroes *Exalted Heroes - An Exalted hero striding to war in full battle armor is a sight to strike fear into the hearts of even the most embittered veteran, for they are living engines of destructions, a warrior that is but a few steps away from become a turly destructive instrucment of the dark gods. *Chaos Sorcerers - Wield the wild energies of entropy itself, reshaping reality to better serve their whims and those of their dark masters. A word and a gesture from a Chaos Sorcerer can strip a man’s flesh from his bones, force a lover to murder his beloved, or cause a regiment of soldiers to burst into flame. Notable Members *Archaon - The Everchosen, the Three-Eyed King, the Lord of the End Times and the self-proclaimed supreme champion of the four Gods of Chaos who was sent to command the last, and greatest Chaos Invasion during the apocalyptic age known simply as the End Times. Out of all the Everchosen of Chaos who have assailed the world over the ages, Archaon is by far the most ruthless and perhaps the most powerful. Archaon is considered to be truly the Herald of the Apocalypse, blessed with dreadful artifacts of ancient evil, each one bestowed as a reward for accomplishing impossible trials. *Glottkin - The Glottkins, titled as the Befouled Brothers of Nurgle, or simply the Glottkin Brothers are a trio of Nurgle Champions who, alongside Gutrot Spume and Orghotts Daemonspew, led the Followers of Nurgle in their horrific Plague War upon the Empire of Man during the apocalyptic age known simply as the End Times. Mutated beyond their former selves, the Glottkins rank as the mightiest champions Nurgle has ever chosen, laying a virulent wake of destruction in their paths as they seek to corrupt the very heart of the Empire of Man, and turn its lands into a garden paradise of pus and disease. They combine the darkest sorcery, the most virulent plagues and the most monstrous strength to butcher any opponent that stand against the terrible might of their master Grandfather Nurgle. *Vardek Crom, Herald of Archaon - Aka Crom the Conqueror. A powerful warlord of the Kul tribe, Crom is allied with Archeon. During the Storm of Chaos, Crom led his army to attack the Empire from the east while Archeon attacked from the north. Crom also defeated Waaagh! *Tamurkhan - Aka the Maggot Lord, the Son of the Great Kurgan, Master of Hosts, Bringer of Desolation and the Favored of Nurgle, was once one of the greatest Champion of Nurgle in recent history. Numerous legends and lies have clustered about Tamurkhan long before he had gathered his great horde, and in his fulfillment of a prophecy, struck out like a poisoned talon at the wider world beyond the Chaos Wastes. Some tales speak of him to be the millennia-old scion of the Great Kurgan, one of four sons, mighty and terrible, who each set out to the four winds to conquer in the service of the four great powers of Chaos. *Sigvald the Magnificent - A Chaos Lord of Slaanesh who was the son of a powerful warlord and his sister. He was born beautiful at birth, save for a horned birthmark on the back of his neck, and was spoiled by his father. He was eventually disowned by his father and expelled from his tribe after his father discovered his fondness for human flesh. Sigvald then killed his father in his sleep and departed for the Chaos Wastes where Slaanesh became his patron. Now, Sigvaald marches at the head of an army devoted to himself and Slaanesh. He eradicates anyone he deems to be ugly, crude or irritating and burns down cities on a whim. One story suggests that he destroyed the town of Chamburg because the wine there was not to his taste. He is spoiled by Slaanesh and is described as being extremely self-centered. In fact, he and his elite body guard bear mirrored shields so that each may look at himself in the midst of battle. His gifts from Slaanesh have left him beautiful on the outside, but rotten inside. *Valkia the Bloody - A Daemon Princess of Khorne who is said to be the consort of Khorne. Valkia was once the queen of a great tribe. She gained the attention of Khorne when she slew anyone in her tribe who dared to question her right to rule. She then moved on to killing other Chaos lords and mighty followers of the other gods. One such was Locephax, a daemon prince of Slaanesh who was attracted to her and asked her to be a slave girl for him. This infuriated her and she killed him in a duel then placed his head on her shield. Khorne was from then on her patron God and she made a pact to fight her way north to the Realm of Chaos and place her shield on the throne of Khorne. But on her journey north she was killed in battle. Khorne raged over her passing, brought her from the dead and turned her into a Daemon Princess. *Vilitch the Curseling - A Chaos Sorcerer of Tzeentch with a tragic past who was born a twin. He was born wretched and tiny while his twin brother was strong and so Thomin, his brother, was more favored by his family while Vilitch did the chores around the home and worked as an apprentice to the village shaman. After praying to Tzeentch one night, Vilitch was fused to his brother, who became mindless. Vilitch then destroyed the village, killed everyone, and is now the leader of a mighty army of Tzeentch. In battle, his brother counts as a magical item that can store magical power for his army and steals the other army's power. *Festus the Leechlord - A Chaos Sorcerer of Nurgle. Festus was a once famous doctor of Nordland who sold his soul to Nurgle in exchange for knowing how to cure all disease. The knowledge was too much for him and ultimately made him mad, and now he spreads pestilence. He now travels the roads with his army of Nurgle. He has been known to take captives to test his experiments - that also is an effect in battle. A mad scientist. *Scyla Anfingrimm - A Chaos Spawn that was once a Chaos Lord of Khorne. Scyla is still favored by Khorne, so is greater than a normal Spawn. Many warriors wish to challenge him so, in battle, characters may challenge Scyla to a duel. *Wulfrik the Wanderer - A warrior who drank too much beer one night and boasted that he was the greatest warrior alive. Chaos Gods, offended with this slip of a tongue, sought to punish him and he is cursed to hunt other great warriors until he dies. The gods gave him the gift of speaking any language and he must declare challenges on the battlefield. *Throgg, King of Trolls - A Troll who was given by the Chaos Gods the gift of intelligence. He was then named King of Trolls and one day decided to conquer everything. He now plans to lead an army of trolls and other monsters of Chaos to destroy the lands of men. *Kholek Suneater - A giant Dragon Ogre who is believed to be the second eldest of his kind. He is consider a god by some and was once frozen in an ice glacier by Teclis until he was freed. *Arek Daemonclaw - A former noble of the Empire who became disillusioned with the Empire and slowly turned to Chaos, seeking out various forbidden tomes and gaining knowledge by infiltrating cults dedicated to Tzeentch. After journeying to the Chaos Wastes he pledged himself to Tzeentch and over the next century was granted many gifts for his dedication to the Changer of Ways. After meeting the mages Kelmain Blackstaff and Lhoigor Goldenrod he rose to power in the Wastes, gathering an army of hundreds of thousands before marching on Kislev. Perished at the Battle of Praag by Gotrek Gurnisson. *Azazel - A Chaos Lord of Slaanesh who lived during the time of Sigmar. He was once a tribesmen of Sigmar's tribe, the Unberogens, and his birth name was Gerron. In fact, his twin brother, Trivonates, was one of Sigmar's best friends, but was killed during a battle with Orcs. Afterward, Gerron blamed Sigmar for his brother's death. During this time, Sigmar fell in love with Gerron's sister, Ravena. Seeking help to avenge his brother's death, Gerron went to a witch, referred to as the Old Lady of the Breckenwalsh. She agreed to help, believing that doing so would guide Sigmar down the path needed to create The Empire. She gave Gerron a cryptic message and, when he finally understood it a few years later, he planned his attack on Sigmar. However, pretending to befriend Sigmar made Gerron realize he actually liked the man. But a corrupting power, whether that of Slaanesh or the witch can be debated, made him nearly kill Sigmar and kill Ravena, believing that by having relations with Sigmar no longer made her his sister. He escaped to Norsca, believing he escaped Sigmar's hunters when he never sent any. There he became a Chaos Lord of Slaanesh who aided Cormac Bloodaxe, a Chaos Lord of Khorne, in conquering the newly-formed Empire. He raided The Empire's coast, killed the Old Lady of the Breckenwalsh, who hadn't foreseen Gerron becoming a worshiper of Slaanesh or a Chaos Lord, and helped Cormac in a siege of Middenheim. During the battle, he faced Pendrag, one of Sigmar's closest friends and Azazel's former best friend. He killed him, but felt remorse for his death and fled the battlefield weeping, before being shot in the shoulder with a crossbow by Myrsa, second-in-command of Middenheim. He then fled into the forest still weeping. What happened to him afterward is not truly known. Additional Members *Aekold Helbrass *Abrax the Bloody *Arbaal the Undefeated *Harald Hammerstorm *Mordrek the Damned *Valnir the Reaper *Bloab Rotspawned *Egil Styrbjorn *Mortkin *Engra Deathsword *Eogric the Vile *Galrauch *Gutrot Spume *Haargroth the Bloody *Kayzk the Befouled *Morbidex Twiceborn *Sayl the Faithless *Skarr Bloodwrath Gallery The_Hordes_of_Chaos.jpg|The Hordes of Chaos. warriors_of_chaos_7677.png chaos warriors.png|two chaos warriors chaos horde.jpg|Archaon leads the charge. kholek.jpg|Kholek Suneater the Dragon Ogre and high ranking member of the Chaos hordes. Board-dials-at-starting-position.png Chaos_Warrior_Emblem.png Khorne_banner.png MarkofSlaanesh2-0.png Tzeentch.png Nurglecrest.png ChaosWarrior1.jpg|So edgy he could cut you with his pinky. Category:Cults Category:Heretics Category:Satanism Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Pirates Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Defilers Category:Barbarian Category:Nihilists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Vikings Category:Strategic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Addicts Category:Dark Priests Category:Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Category:Harbingers Category:Summoners Category:Demon Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Greedy Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Polluters Category:Brainwashers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Arrogant Category:Psychotic